prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoike Yukino
also known as Fuyumaru Aomi|kanji = 青池雪野 冬丸あおみ (Aomi)|age = 15|born = 27th December|home = Nanairogaoka|relations = Aoike Yoshiko (mother)|occupation = Lead Singer of Blue Blizzard|gender = Female|hair = Blue with a Dark Blue Ombré (current) Wood Brown (natural) Ice Blue with a Pastel Blue Ombré (Cure Snowdrift)|eyes = Blue|alter_ego = Cure Snowdrift|power = Snow|theme = Blue|season = Twinkle Pretty Cure!|debut = TwPC05 (as Aomi) TwPC06 (as Yukino/Cure Snowdrift)|seiyuu = Yamazaki Haruka}} '|青池雪野}} is one of the main characters of [[Twinkle Pretty Cure!|''Twinkle Pretty Cure!]]. A lively but extremely tomboyish girl, Yukino is very sporty but rebellious, often breaking the rules of the school. Yukino is also the daughter of a famous model, Aoike Yoshiko, who looks down on Yukino due to Yukino's rebellious and challenging personality. She can be elegant and stealthy. Unknown to others, Yukino is also a member of the band Blue Blizzard under the name of as lead vocals and uses this persona to hide her identity as the daughter of a famous model. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Snowdrift', the Pretty Cure of Truth. Her theme colour is blue and she controls the power of snow. History Appearance As Yukino, she has long but wild wood brown dyed blue hair with a dark blue ombré often held in a side ponytail. Her eyes are blue and appear sharp. Her casual wear consists of a blue tank top with a lighter blue hemline at the neck. Over top the shirt, she wears a black zip-up jacket often left unzipped and she wears a dark blue skirt. She also wears blue trainers. When she is disguised as Aomi, she wears a dark blue midriff baring top with thin, white straps and pale blue ruffles lining the top and bottom. She wears denim shorts with a metal belt around the top of her shorts, holding them up. Her shoes are bright blue with a sky blue sole and triangle on the tongue. Her hair, instead of being in a side ponytail, is presented as a high ponytail. When transformed, her hair is released from either it's side or high ponytail and grows in length to around her knees while shifting from blue to ice blue and her ombré turning from dark blue to pastel blue. Her hair ties itself into a wild, left side ponytail; using a white feather as the hair tie. On her forehead, a white tiara rests and there is a light blue gem in the middle of the tiara. Her wear consists of... Personality A lively but extremely tomboyish girl, Yukino is very sporty but rebellious, often breaking the rules of the school. Yukino is also the daughter of a famous model, Aoike Yoshiko, who looks down on Yukino due to Yukino's rebellious and challenging personality. She can be elegant and stealthy. Unknown to others, Yukino is also a member of the band Blue Blizzard under the name of as lead vocals and uses this persona to hide her identity as the daughter of a famous actress. Relationships Family Friends Cure Snowdrift is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yukino who controls the power of snow. Her theme colour is blue. To transform, she needs her Twinkle Commune and Cure Decor while also shouting "Pretty Cure, Twinkle Charge!". Her main purification attack is Snowdrift Snowstorm. Transformation Attacks * - Cure Snowdrift's main purification attack. Etymology means "blue pond" with meaning "blue" and meaning "pond". This can refer to both her theme colour and power over snow as snow is a form of water. , most commonly used as a surname, means "snow field" with meaning "snow" and meaning "field". This is a clear reference to her power over snow. Therefore, her birth name means "blue pond of the snow field". means "winter circle" with meaning "winter" and meaning "circle". This is a direct reference to her power over snow as snow is an element of winter. has different meanings dependent on the kanji used. However, the creator of Twinkle! has mentioned that, if her name was in kanji, it would be 青美 which means "beautiful blue". Therefore, the name of her disguise means "beautiful blue winter circle". Cure Snowdrift ''means "a large pile of snow piled by the wind".https://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/snowdrift Songs Yukino/Aomi's voice actress, '''Yamazaki Haruka', has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This includes duets with Ōno Yūko (the voice actress of Azumauta Misaki/Cure Aria), Suzuki Aina (the voice actress of Akatsuki Asami/Cure Daybreak), Serizawa Yuu (the voice actress of Ella Blythe/Cure Éclair) and Akaneya Himika (the voice actress Kayokaze Midori/Cure Cyclone). Solo * Mirai e... SHOUT OUT Duet/Group * [[Shiawase no Link|'Shiawase no Link']] (with Misaki, Asami, Ella and Midori) Trivia * Cure Snowdrift is Cure Beauty's successor. ** She, however, has a few differences when compared to Beauty: *** Snowdrift has an ombré in both civilian and cure form. *** Yukino has a much more rebellious personality. *** Yukino (as Aomi) is a member of a band. * She is the second cure after Tategami Aoi to be the lead singer of a band. ** Coincidentally, both of their theme colours are blue and they both have wild and rebellious personalities. * She shares her voice actress with Shizukume Sarina from Mahou Shoujo Site. ** However, unlike her teammates who share their voice actresses with a main character from ''Mahou Shoujo Site ''to whom they share similarities with, Yukino doesn't share similarities with Sarina. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Twinkle Pretty Cure! Category:Twinkle Pretty Cure! Characters